A memory device may include one or more semiconductor memory chips that each comprise one or more arrays of memory cells to store data. The memory device may also include a plurality of input/output (I/O) pins that each couple to a respective bond pad of the one or more chips. The external I/O pins may allow signals to be sent to or from the memory device.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.